Time crystal
A time crystal is an in-game currency used in Doctor Who: Legacy. __TOC__ Uses Time crystals have a number of uses within the game. Perks Time crystals are the only way to obtain S-Perks. Each perk can be purchased separately directly from the perks menu. Continue Level When a player's HP is reduced to 0, or when the countdown on a timed level reaches 0, the player can spend 1 time crystal to continue the given level. Doing so resets the player's HP, the gem board, and any countdown clock that may be part of the level. Enemy HP remains unaffected by the process. Store Character Roll Players can spend time crystals to unlock otherwise unavailable content, including characters and outfits, instead of waiting for them to randomly drop during the course of play. Typically, the costs of such transactions are as follows: * individual character/outfit (random) = 4 time crystals * individual character/outfit (random) = 3 time crystals, during promotional periods. Specials The crystals can also be used to buy specific characters, specific outfits, or special character packs in the store. Typically, the cost for individual characters is 5 crystals, while the cost for an outfit is 2 crystals. When several characters and/or outfits are bundled together, they become a Pack. These packs normally sell for a discount relative to purchasing individually. Packs can cost anywhere from 5 crystals up to 60 crystals, depending upon the contents. Occasionally, costs for individual characters, outfits, or packs may be decreased due to a promotional period (like Christmas or Easter). Usually the larger packs will mention their contents. For example, the CHAPTER-2-Mega-Pack costs 60 crystals and contains 38 items consisting of 33 allies and 5 costumes. Alternatively, the promotional photo will indicate the contents. For example, the Silent-Amnesia-Pack costs 15 crystals and contains the 5 color-variants of the Silent-allies shown. While the details (and costs) of the Packs could be useful to catalog here, these details can (and do) change; so, just check your individual screens to confirm their availability. If you have already collected all of the items in a Pack, it will remove itself from your purchase-area. If you currently have enough crystals to be able to afford the pack, then (prior-to-purchase) a screen will double-pre-confirm your purchase. In particular, this screen will announce that you already own/have 'x of the y items' within the pack. Thus, you must affirm two opportunities prior to the purchase. The final confirmation screen prior to purchase will always indicate the current-cost and your current-balance of crystals, so that you can decline the offer if you decide to hold onto the crystals awhile longer. Alternatively, crystals (and fragments) are unique to each device, so if you anticipate not having access to the device - it might be worthwhile to spend the crystals while you can. (Note: you can also contact the support-email if necessary) Reset Points At any time after a player has spent advancement points to increase a character's attributes, the player may spend 1 time crystal to reset these points. This returns the character to its base attributes, and allows the player to reallocate all available advancement points. Instant Upgrade When a character has reached maximum level for its rank, the player may opt to instantly upgrade that character to the next rank without expending any time fragments. For Doctors, the cost is usually 4 crystals. For Allies, the cost is usually 2 crystals. MAX Level If an ally character has NOT reached maximum level for its rank, the player may opt to instantly level up that character without earning it via gameplay. The cost is usualy 2 crystals. Obtaining Time Crystals The surest way to obtain time crystals is to buy them from the in-app store. They are sold in bundles of 1, 6, 13, 27, and 70, and the cost per time crystal decreases the more purchased in a single transaction. A player that buys 6 or more Time Crystals in a single transaction gains access to the exclusive Fan Area. Time crystals can be attained through standard game play as rare item drops. The chance of receiving a time crystal is higher in the Fan Area than in the main game. Also, some levels have 100% time crystals drop after being completed for the first time. Alternatively, time crystals can, from time to time, be given by the game's developers as promotional items. Finally, since the introduction of the login bonus, 2 time crystals are rewarded for logging in 5 days in a row. Category:Items